This invention relates generally to sliding service windows, for example, that may be used by fast food restaurants.
Sliding service windows are utilized by fast food or drive through restaurants to provide food and receive money from customers. Sliding service windows are also used by other establishments that provide drive-through or walk-up service for their customers. Conventionally, a window is positioned in a building at the level of a car window. The restaurant employee may open the window and hand out food or receive money through the opened window.
Advantageously, the window may self-close, for example, for health reasons. Many sliding service windows are self-closing in that once open, the windows automatically close when-the window is released by the user. Maintaining the window in a normally closed state may have health and environmental advantages.
In the so called bi-parting service window, a pair of sliding windows slide away from one another to create an opening through which service may be provided to a customer. Conventionally, these bi-parting service windows are manually operated by grabbing a handle on the window or electrically operated by motors. However, motors tend to be particularly slow and in some cases may not be completely satisfactory to some customers. In addition, it is somewhat awkward to grab the window itself in order to open the window, particularly when the employee has food items or other products in his or her hands.
In the past, swinging windows have been provided that may be operated by pressing an operator. The employee can press the operator with the employee's hip even when the employee's hands are full. As a result of operation of the push operator, the windows may swing or rotate open. The windows may automatically close when pressure on the operator is released.
While swinging or rotating windows are advantageous in many cases, it is more desirable to have windows which slide open. The outwardly swinging windows may impact a customer or a customer's vehicle. In addition, the swinging windows may be more prone to being broken in operation. In windy conditions the swinging windows may be more difficult to open or close.
Thus, there is a need for better service windows.